warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Shaded Path
''PROLOGE Rain crashed down, dark storm clouds blackened the sky. On the ground two tiny kits walked through the forest struggling to see through the falling rain there soaked pelts clinging to there thin frames, the smaller one was a black tabby she-cat with gray stripes the bigger one was a gray tabby she-cat with black stripes. The black kit collapsed into the mud "Blade!" the gray kit called turning around "get up Blade please get up" the gray kit whined nudging her sister in the side, Blade slightly opened her eyes "Shade i can't i'm so tierd and hungry" Shade looked at her sister she was so thin and small they hadn't eaten in almost three days "your going to be ok we'll get some food you-you'll b-be" her words caught in her through she hoped the rain covered up the tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't actually believe what she was saying, Blade was so small and weak she knew that without there mom she wouldn't make it through the night. "Shade."Her sisters'voice that was no more than a whisper caught her attention."I'm sorry Shade I-I will miss you" she looked at her little sister. "Don't say that Blade your..." she stopped mid-sentence as her sister's breathing got shallow and weak "NO!" she whispered "no no no this can't be happening,no Blade you can't go I-I need you." The black body laid in front of here motionless she grabbed her dead sister gently by the scruff of her neck and dragged her under a bush curling the body up like it was sleeping, then curled up close to her sister one last time "It'll all be better in the morning you'll see Blade it will be all better" she meowed cuddling up to the small body "I promise" 'CHAPTER ONE''' Shadekit woke up in a warm nest with her new adopted mom and brother around her. It had been three days sence her sister died and a cat named Firestorm found her in the forest, the ginger she-cat brought her to the ThunderClan camp. Who had excepted her and gave her the name Shadekit she got adopted by a brown she-cat named Mudfur and a light ginger tom with dark ginger stripes named Gingerstripe, they had a kit her age it was a light ginger tom with brown stripes named Mudkit. She missed her sister but never talked about her she was getting used to living in the clan, she also figured out the cat that found her was the medicine cat. Shadekit rolled over trying to get back to sleep when Mudkit rolled onto her "hey watch were you rolling" Shadekit complaned Mudkit looked over a supprise look on his face "hey your awake come play with us" Mudkit flicked his tail tord littlekit an all with tom with a black tail who was walking over to them "sorry shadekit we didn't mean to wake you". Shadekit looked up at them there energy and playfulness reminded her of Blade. Sadness stabbed through her heart she was the only cat who knew about blade she had died so no oneelse ever knew about her